The major objective of the research is to originate and improve methods for the laboratory colonization of Ceratopogonidae (Diptera), especially Culicoides. Present effort is specifically directed towards the culture of Culicoides melleus. Supplemental funds on the project also support investigations of reproductive behavior and physiology in Culicoides melleus. Currently in progress are studies of (1) the sexual response of males to females when both the males and the females are and are not sexually experienced, (2) the potency of the male estimated in terms of the numbers of sperm transferred to females at single and serial copulations in immediate succession and at intervals, (3) the timing and mechanism of sperm transfer, (4) the question of capacitation in the sperm.